


Arrangements

by JamieBenn



Series: The Hunter Hunted Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Chris may need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

Peter had always been one of the more lonely members of the Hale family. He had always fallen into the shadows during family picnics. He had always gotten fewer gifts during the holiday season. Not many people cared for Peter. That might have been one of the reasons that he had treasured his relationship with Derek so much. Sure, Peter had gone off a lot, like any functional family. It wouldn't work if they spoke to each other about every aspect of their lives, but Derek seemed to trust him, even after all he did. The serial killing, and trying to rip Lydia's throat out.

But something had happened. It was not expected within either of the families, but it had probably occurred at some point throughout history as well. It seemed cliché. The hunter falls in love with the hunted, but it happened to Peter. He was the hunted. The hunter, was a lonely Chris Argent.

Chris Argent had felt so alone after his wife's death, that he had begun tearing his heart metaphorically. He had sat himself down each and every night, just to cry himself to sleep, or cry so much that he couldn't sleep at all. He was tearing himself apart. He acted as though he was normal in front of most people, in public, around his daughter, and his daughter's friends, all of the werewolves. Chris Argent was not okay. He was distraught, and he needed some kind of help. He needed himself to be fixed. There was only one person who could fix him.

Peter Hale and Chris Argent hadn't had too much contact with each other. Not until the Christmas party that Stiles decided to throw, and they both ended up invited to. Neither of them really wanted to go. Peter only really wanted to please Derek, who was going only to please Stiles, and Chris was only going because Scott's mother had invited him, even though he knew that Melissa only had eyes for Sheriff Stilinski, he thought that he may as well try and be nice. Be a model citizen in that kind of way.

They had accidentally touched as Chris had walked through the door. Their shoulder's had brushed, but Peter had instantly sniffed, his nostrils flaring immediately in recognition of the other man's scent. He quickly retreated, however, when he remembered that the Argents had a new code, and that it was Allison, the daughter of the man in front of him, who had created it. Peter would have to thank that girl when he could.

“Argent.” Peter growled, stepping forward into the hunter's personal space.

“Don't start that on me.” Chris sneered, “I don't want your eyes flashing blue, and you turning all animalistic on me, and wanting to mate.”

“What was that, Argent?” Peter laughed, “You want my wolf to mate you?” Peter reached a hand out to touch Chris' shoulder. “I'm sure that can be arranged.”

 

Peter's wolf then went into a frenzy. Peter's eyes flashed, and both men went still as they realised what had just occurred. Peter had imprinted on Chris.


End file.
